Remus' Hogwarts Logs
by Metamorphagus394
Summary: Short journal entries from the point of view of Remus Lupin, about his life at Hogwarts. Because who doesn't love a bit of Lupin in their life? Please favourite, follow and review; I just might give you some of Remus' music if you do...
1. Day 1

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 1_**

Ever since the day when Fenrir Greyback came to town, it's safe to say that I've been friendless. Rendered an outcast by my condition. My parents would be constantly moving towns, in fear one of our neighbours would start asking questions, as to why their son never came outside, and was always absent on the night of a full moon. And they wouldn't let me go out and talk to the other children either, in case I said something. They weren't even going to let me go to Hogwarts. Until Dumbledore himself knocked on our door, of course.

And now I'm here. Writing this in my dorm-a Gryffindor dorm, at that. And, well, the best way to put it is: I have friends. Three of them, at that. I've gone seven years without socializing with anyone but my mum and dad and now I gained three friends in one day?

I met James and Sirius on the train, when they came in, laughing about some boy whom they referred to as 'Snivellus' (I think they meant Severus, a boy who was sorted into Slytherin.) They asked if they could join me, so I put down my book and said yes, of course. We got to talking; and it's safe to say all three of our lives are very different. I didn't mention lycanthropy, obviously, not wanting to scare them away.

And then Peter. We bumped into Peter when Sirius and James convinced me that they knew a more interesting detour to the common room, even though we were meant to be following the Prefect. I felt bad about breaking the rules so quickly at first, but I really wanted to explore the castle, and I was worried they wouldn't want to be my friend if I said no. Anyway, we got lost, and we saw this fellow Gryffindor boy, whom I vaguely remembered, as I saw him sitting at the table in the Great Hall. James and Sirius were weary of him at first (they're quick to judge. I think the general stodginess and pudginess really put them off.) But I convinced them to let him hang with us. He looked scared, and like he was out of place, and I knew that feeling all too well. What else was I meant to do?

Classes start tomorrow, which I cannot wait for, so I better get to sleep early.  
That's if I can...I have a feeling Sirius may be a snorer...

Remus J Lupin


	2. Day 2

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 2_**

Sirius, James and Peter have officially named me the 'brains' of the group. But they didn't mean it in a bad way; it was, actually, a compliment. I think, for once, people are accepting me as me. They actually like me.

Of course, that would change if they knew about my werewolfness furry little problem, but I won't ever let them find out about that. Not only would it render them afraid of me, but it could also potentially put them in danger. And rumours spread fast in Hogwarts: it's as if the walls could talk. And Dumbledore has already warned me what could happen if the parents of students find out that there's a student with lycanthropy a furry little problem mixing with their children.

We had three lessons today: Transfiguration, with our head of house, Professor McGonagall, Potions, with Professor Slughorn, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration was okay-all we really did was go over rules and regulations. Sirius fell asleep, resulting in a detention for him. I didn't even think it was possible to get a detention that fast. Potions was interesting: I might have learnt more if James and Sirius weren't indulging in a rather, well, _rude _conversation with Severus, the boy I mentioned yesterday. But a Gryffindor girl, Lily Evans, stood up for him, so I think he'll be okay. He doesn't seem that bad, I don't get why James and Sirius dislike him so much. Defence Against the Dark Arts was, by far, the most enjoyable. I had so much fun that admittedly, I have forgotten the Professor's name. But she's new, so I'm sure she won't mind. I've read ahead in the text book, and luckily we won't we learning about werewolves until later on, probably in her third or fourth year, so luckily no awkward lessons there.

Though it would be rather nice, knowing all the answers. But I don't want people asking why I have such a large extensive knowledge on lycanthropy.

I also learnt today that some wizarding families aren't as nice as my dad's are. Sirius was telling me about his family, about how they're all Slytherin and how they're extremely mad that he isn't; and that they only allow Blacks to mix with other purebloods. I don't get that, I meant, everyone's blood runs just as red as the next guys.

I wonder what is family would think if they knew Sirius was friends with a _half-breed._ Actually, I don't want to think about that.  
We have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, which should be fun, as I've only ever seen these animals in books. I better get some sleep; today was busy and I ate a lot of food for dinner. Especially the desert (they were serving chocolate cake.)

Remus J Lupin

Oh, and I was right, Sirius is a snorer. I may have to learn how to cast a silencing charm soon, before I lose my mind.


	3. Day 3

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 3 _**

You're never going to believe this.

I can hardly believe this.

James has an _invisibility cloak. _Yes, that's right!

James, Sirius and I were alone in the common room when he said he had something to show us. I thought it'd just be another wizarding toy of some sorts, but no, it's a cloak so rare that I've never even heard mentions of it in the books I read!

Sirius insisted that we use it to go on an adventure, right away, as it was already past curfew at that time (I was doing homework whilst the other two played a rather unique game of exploding snap) but I made them wait for Peter (who was in the bathroom.)

20 minutes later (please don't ask me what he was doing in there, I really don't want to know) Peter clumsily entered the portrait, and we set off. It certainly was a tight squeeze, especially with four of us, huddled together. But I'm skinnier than most 11 year old boys, so we just about managed it.

We didn't really do much, just walked down corridors, before we saw Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, and decided enough was enough, and it was time for bed. Sirius had already gotten one detention, and he wasn't quite ready for another.

It was hard though, navigating out way through the halls. Someone should really make a map for Hogwarts; it'll make all our lives much easier.  
I definitely need sleep tonight. I know I won't be getting much tomorrow. It's a full moon, and I tend to be...preoccupied on nights like those.

Wish me luck. Let's hope this tree Dumbledore was talking about really does hold me in.

Remus J Lupin


	4. Day 4

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 4_**

This is going to be a short one. I mean, technically this is day 5, seeing as it's currently three in the morning. The sun came up and hour ago, and half an hour later the nurse came to collect me.

Dumbledore, he's a genius. Nobody could hear me in the shrieking shack, and nobody could see nor get to me either. I think me and my secret will be safe, after all.

My body aches all over. It took all my effort to walk back to my dorm. (I'm extremely grateful now for Sirius' snoring, as it covered up the sound of my entrance.) I have two new bruises-one on my shin which will be easily covered by my robe, and one on my left cheek. That's going to take some explaining. I wish I could just ditch class today, I'm sure the professors would understand. But I can't do that. I won't raise any suspicion: I'm going to live a normal life like a normal person could.

Right now, I just need the rest, and hope the medicine I was given will kick in soon.

Remus J Lupin


	5. Day 5

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 5_**

I got away with it. Not one person today asked me about the bruises: the nurse managed to hide them really well. Neither of my dorm mates even found out that I left my bed last night (so once again, thank god for Sirius and his loud sleeping habits.)I felt rather weary and worn out today, which was terrible because we had Defence Against the Dark Arts again, and that needed, well, it needed effort. Effort that I tried really hard to put on. The Professor did ask me if everything was okay, but I passed it off as a headache. I think Dumbledore informed the other teachers about the monthly-thing, so he let the matter go.

We-meaning James, Sirius Peter and I-went out in the cloak tonight. We explored all the classrooms and something rather peculiar happened. We were outside a portrait of some fruit and Sirius being the strange person he is was touching the portrait. He wiggled his finger when it made contact with the pear (was it the pear? It might have been the apple) and _a door opened. _And not just any door; the door to the kitchens!

After indulging in quite a few chocolate frogs, I immediately felt better. I think chocolate might just be the cure for everything.

James is calling me, so I better finish this.

Remus J Lupin


	6. Day 6

**_REMUS' HOGWARTS LOG, DAY 6_**

Dear Journal,

Sirius and James (especially James) are just so _wonderful. _Like, really, they are God in human form.

Merlin himself hand created them personally, and when adding that extra dash of pure _awesomeness _and pure _amazingness-_not forgetting their good looks-he may have gone slightly over board. And hence, the two wonderful men were made.

I just wish I had Sirius' long flowing hair, and James' charming ways. And my word, their Quidditch talents are to die for. Not forgetting how well they mingle with the female specimens.

So, I just wanted a note to state that I, Remus John Lupin, am in complete and utter love with my two best mates, because they are everything I want to be and more. I look up to them with such high respect, and wish I was as cool as the two. And this is totally me, Remus, writing this and it's the utter truth.

Remus J Lupin

* * *

Oh my word. In case you didn't notice James and Sirius hijacked this. I'm just glad they didn't read the others logs-can you imagine that? Not only did I mention the furry problem of mine but I referred to it as a 'monthly-problem' and, well, that might raise some alarms. (You know, er..erm...periods.)

I have an essay to write, and only four days to write it, so I better get cracking on it. I'm almost 100% sure I'll be writing up Sirius' too, because he's got another detention for shouting at this girl who was telling him how horrid his family was. It wasn't that he didn't agree with her-it was more that he wanted to prove he wasn't like them. He didn't choose a very good way to prove that, though.

Remus J Lupin (and it actually _was _me this time. I'll have to get revenge on those two...)


End file.
